A Tragic Tale of Shakespearian Proportion
by Harry. Potter. Is. BOSS
Summary: "From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life; Whose misadventured piteous overthrows doth with their death bury their forefather's strife. The fearful passage of their death-marked love, and the continuance of their houses' rage, which, but their valued children's end, naught could remove." Dramione. Click for full summary.


Hello, people of FanFiction!

**Full Summary of Story:**

_"Two Houses, both alike in dignity, in School of Hogwarts, where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge, break to new munity, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life; whose misadventured piteous overthrows doth with their death bury their forefather's strife. The fearful passage of their death-marked love, and the continuance of their houses' rage, which, but their valued children's end, naught could remove. Is now twenty-two chapters' traffic of our page, the which if you with patient eyes attend, what here shall miss, our toil strives to mend."_

If you don't know, that was a re-write of the text spoken at the beginning of the play 'Romeo and Juliet' and that is what this FanFiction is about – a re-contextualisation of Shakespeare's iconic play, when put into Hogwarts with a generous helping of Dramione.

In this FanFiction, the town of Verona will be represented as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; the two households are represented as rival houses Gryffindor and Slytherin, with Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger as the two protagonists in in the midst of their seventh year at Hogwarts. In this version of the Harry Potter story, Dumbledore is severly injured by Snape, but manages to survive the attack.

Harry divulged to the school that Draco had taken the Mark and was a Deatheater, but his claims were crushed by a very public investigation following a Deatheater battle on Malfoy Manor over the summer break. Lucius Malfoy had escaped from Azkaban after Dumbledore's death, was found by Aurors to have been leading the attack and was found to be fatally duelling his son, using Unforgivable Curses to hurt and torture him. After an investigation, it was revealed that Draco was forced by his father to take the mark and he was threatened that if he didn't follow the Dark Lord, Lucius would kill his mother. Lucius was taken back to Azkaban and the two Malfoys were kept out of the public eye by the Ministry, but suspicion and rumours still surround the Malfoy family in regards to the Deatheaters and You-Know-Who.

Harry still doesn't believe in the Ministry's findings, claiming that the attack on Malfoy Manor may have been a staged battle to clear Draco's name while he continues to infiltrate Hogwarts as a spy for the Deatheaters. The Weasleys and most Gryffindors support Harry's suspicions, along with many other students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Ron, in particular, is very clear in views of Draco Malfoy's allegiances, and never misses an opportunity to turn others away from the Slytherin Prince. Hermione, of course, readily shuts down the two whenever they begin to 'jump to conclusions like bigoted Fudge clones' about Malfoy, smugly sticking by her opinion at the start of 6th year – that Draco was not a Deatheater – and even though he was, it was (a) not his choice or want or (b) there was some other explanation. Harry and other members of the order are frustrated in her opinion, knowing that she will not be swayed in her beliefs, and the fact that many people respect her opinion and status as Gryffindor Princess, brightest witch of her age and close friend of Harry Potter.

Ever since Dumbledore was attacked and Voldemort's return was announced, the Gryffindors have blamed the Slytherins for the attack on Dumbledore, mostly because of Harry's claims of Malfoy being involved. Many Slytherins are also on the Dark Side, fighting for Voldemort and not the Light. The House rivalry, which has been occurring since the beginning of Hogwarts, has escalated from petty school rivalry to something far more sinister, where the two houses are placed on either side of the slowly unfolding war. Numerous fights have broken out and, on the brink of battle, the two houses have received harsh punishments and warnings from the school Professors who are anxiously trying to bring peace to the school.

However, the traditional and accepted hatred and rivalry between the two houses is totally altered as Gryffindor Princess, Hermione Granger and Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy meet under disguised conditions and fall in love. Love, hate, chaos and confusion ensue as the Draco and Hermione's secret twist and warp the long-established beliefs in the school as the two struggle between love for each other and allegiance to their houses. Loyalties are questioned, bridges are burnt and undying love is put to the test as a desperate race for love and truth follows as the star-crossed lovers attempt to remain safe and together in the heat of a feud.

List of Character Relationships:

**FanFiction Character **

**Status in Story **

**Character Relationship**

_Theodore Nott_

Captain of Slytherin Quidditch Team

Lord Montague

_Harry Potter_

Captain of Gryffindor Quidditch Team

Lord Capulet

_Ronald Weasley _

Male Prefect of Gryffindor House

Tybalt Capulet

_Cho Chang_

Girlfriend of Gryffindor Quidditch Captain

Lady Capulet

_Blaise Zabini _

Close friend of Slytherin Prefect

Benvolio

_Viktor Krum _

Head Boy of Durmstrang Academy, Famous Quidditch Player

Count Paris

_Ginny Weasley _

Sister of Gryffindor Prefect

Juliet's Nurse

_Fred Weasley _

Brother of Gryffindor Prefect

Sampson

_George Weasley _

Brother of Gryffindor Prefect

Gregory

_Neville Longbottom_

Member of Gryffindor House

Peter

Hope you like it!

HPIB

**LIST OF CHARACTERS:**

Draco Malfoy: Slytherin Prefect, on Quidditch Team – "Romeo Montague"

Blaise Zabini: Slytherin Quidditch Captain – "Lord Montague"

Pansy Parkinson: Blaise Zabini's Girlfriend – "Lady Capulet"

Harrison Riddle: Cousin of Draco Malfoy, Member of Slytherin – "Benvolio Montague"

Crabbe and Goyle, Theodore Nott: Members of Slytherin, Slytherin Quidditch Team – "Montague Servants"

Daphne and Astoria, Millicent Bulstrode – Members of Slytherin, Slytherin Quidditch Team – "Montague Servants"

Hermione Granger: Gryffindor Prefect – "Juliet Capulet"

Harry Potter: Gryffindor Quidditch Captain – "Lord Capulet"

Cho Chang: Harry Potter's Girlfriend – "Lady Capulet"

Ginny Weasley: Gryffindor Prefect's Sister – "Juliet's Nurse"

Lavender Brown: Member of Gryffindor – "Rosaline"

Fred and George Weasley: Providing services to the school, brother of Gryffindor Prefect – "Sampson and Gregory"

Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan: Gryffindor Quidditch Team – "Servants of Capulets"

Neville Longbottom: Member of Gryffindor – "Peter"

Professor Dumbledore: Headmaster of Hogwarts – "Prince Escalus"

Viktor Krum: Famous Quidditch Player, Head Boy of Durmstrang Academy – "Count Paris"

Severus Snape: Potions Master of Hogwarts – "Friar Lawrence"

Zacharias Smith: Relative of Viktor Krum – "Mercutio"


End file.
